


Boy is a Bottom

by Falling_Angel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race - Freeform, So is Derek after a while, Stiles is a Drag Race fan, Willam Belli - Freeform, i wrote this at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Angel/pseuds/Falling_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not even gonna try to explain this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy is a Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I WROTE THIS AT 2AM A WHILE AGO AND I JUST FOUND IT AND OHMYGOD WHAT IS MY LIFE
> 
> -Jack

He knew he should never have shown Derek. He knew there was no going back. But dammit, he couldn’t say no to those (littlerally) puppy dog eyes.

 

“What’cha watching?” came the curious voice of a certain werewolf.

“ Oh, um, nothing!” Stiles slammed the laptop shut, shoving it under the comforter. “Nothing at all. Nothing to see here, no siree!”

“Stiles, what are you watching?” Stiles would never understand how eyebrows could look disgusted and nervous the same time.

“NOTHING!!!”

“STILES DID I JUST WALK IN ON MY BOYFRIEND FINGERING HIMSELF TO PORN AGAIN!?”

“OH MY GOD NO WHAT THE FUCK!” He buried his face in the pillow, red from ear to ear.

“Then what are you watching that’s so damn secretive?” Derek plopped down on the bed. From inside the pillow came a deep sigh. "Cmon, I wanna know."

“Rhplsdrhgrhce..” Came the mumble.

“What?”

“RUPAUL’S DRAG RACE! GOD!”

“The fuck is a Rupaul’s Drag race?” The perplexing eyebrows furrowed. Stiles sighed, pulling back out his laptop and opening it to reveal the logo TV page.  
“It’s a competition. Kinda like America’s Next Top Model, or Project Runway. Except it’s all drag queens and they’re all sassy and bitchy and it’s great!” More furrowed brows. Another sigh, and Stiles pulls Derek over next to him.

 

That’s how it started. At first, it weirded the wolf out. But, within 3 episodes, Derek was completely hooked. They spent the rest of the day watching through season 6, then season 5 the next, and so on and so on. Derek’s favorite was season 4. For some reason, he was absolutely infatuated with Willam. Couldn’t get enough of him. Stiles didn’t think much of it, until nearly a month later when Scott asked him if Derek’s ringtone for Stiles was supposed to mean something.

“It was some chick singing about a boy being a bottom, but it, like, sounded sorta like that Alecia Keys song.”

 

It was a month before Stiles gave Derek the key to the cock cage.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like 2am me
> 
> Comments are appreciated, and don't forget the kudos!
> 
> -Jack


End file.
